


А где нож

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: – Стив не любит ножи, – повторил Баки, а потом уточнил: – Раньше не любил. Я не знаю. Подари ему компас. По-моему, у него какая-то фиксация на компасах.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 20
Kudos: 180
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	А где нож

– А где нож? – спросил Стив.

Его выписали из медицинского отделения Щ.И.Т.а, и сейчас сержант Льюис отдавала личные вещи, которые были при Стиве, когда его нашли.

– Да, оружие, – кивнула Льюис и вытащила из сейфа карабин и нож – всё невообразимо ржавое, разумеется.

Стив забрал нож и, кивнув на карабин, сказал:

– Вряд ли он мне еще пригодится. Я должен лично сдать его кому-то?

– Нет, сэр, – отозвалась Льюис. – Он списан как пришедший в негодность. Я могу отправить его в музей, если вы не возражаете. Распишитесь вот здесь.

Стив кивнул, расписался на двадцати листах согласия со всякой ерундой, после чего наконец был свободен.

  


* * *

  


В автомате закончились патроны. Стив отбросил его в сторону, метнул в мутантов щитом, удачно вырубил сразу двух, но щит застрял в стене. В этот момент зазвенело разбитое стекло и в комнату влетела какая-то зубастая змея. Стив обернулся и, слитным движением достав из голенища нож, метнул ей в голову. Змея, видимо, была длинной, и большая её часть всё ещё оставалась за окном. Поэтому, оставшись без мозгов, она медленно начала сползать с подоконника наружу. Тут в коридоре что-то грохнуло, и Стив метнулся к стене, чтобы выдернуть щит...

Через полчаса, когда со всеми тварями было покончено, Стив бродил по улице с озабоченным и несчастным лицом.

– Напомни ещё раз, что мы ищем? – уточнил Клинт.

– Змею, – сердито отозвался Стив. – Мерзкую. Толщиной примерно полметра. Зелёную с красным. Вроде бы.

– А у неё на хвосте были шипы? Вон там что-то шипастое трочит.

– Не знаю, я хвост не видел, только голову.

– И что у неё было на голове?

– Что бывает на голове у гигантской змеи? – окончательно разозлился Стив. – Зубы! До чёртовой матери огромных зубов. Ну и слюни ещё, конечно.

– То есть мы ищем огромную, мерзкую, слюнявую, зубастую змею, – подытожил Сэм. – А она точно сдохла?

– Я бы на её месте сдох, – сообщил Стив. – А так – не знаю.

– А вот смотри, какая мерзость, – позвал Клинт. – И слюней целая куча. Фу-у-у. Не подойдёт?

– Клинт, это не змея, это… я не знаю… птеродактиль? – с сомнением заметил Сэм.

Стив только сжал зубы и промолчал. Его терпение и так уже было на исходе. Обойдя девятый дом по периметру – в этом районе была невозможно однообразная застройка, а подраться он успел, кажется, на каждой крыше в квартале, – Стив заметил красно-зелёную чешую под искореженной машиной.

– О! – с надеждой сказал он и дёрнул машину за дверь на себя. Дверь отвалилась, но от рывка машина накренилась и перевернулась. Под ней действительно лежало что-то вроде змеи. Основательно раздавленной.

Клинт с Сэмом заинтересованно смотрели на Стива. Тот перетряхивал остатки змеи.

– Господи, ну и дрянь. Что ты делаешь, Кэп? – не выдержал Сэм.

– Голову ищу, – пропыхтел Стив, приподнимая очередное кольцо змеи и откидывая в сторону. – О! Нашёл.

– Кэп, зачем тебе голова этой твари? На память? – поинтересовался Клинт, пытаясь хоть как-то объяснить себе происходящее. – Я за тебя беспокоюсь.

Стив выпрямился и укоризненно посмотрел в ответ. В руке у него был нож.

– Ты бы сходил к врачу, приятель. – Он вылез из змеи и заботливо похлопал Клинта по плечу. – Такие идеи до добра не доводят. Правильно я говорю, Сэм?

Стив вытер нож о спинку кресла, вывалившегося, судя по отсутствию стены на четвертом этаже, примерно с четвертого этажа, и убрал в ножны.

– Предлагаю пойти что-нибудь съесть, – бодро сказал он. – Идёмте к «Маме Салли»? Я угощаю.

Всё его недовольство и злость как рукой сняло.

  


* * *

  


Сэм, Клинт и Наташа сидели у Стива и смотрели кино. В дверь позвонил разносчик пиццы, фильм поставили на паузу, и Стив пошёл открывать. Клинт ушёл на кухню за пивом, Наташа от скуки осмотрелась по сторонам, а потом потянулась к тумбочке, на которой лежал нож. Острое лезвие блеснуло на свету.

– Положи, пожалуйста, – сказал Стив, заходя в комнату с тремя коробками пиццы.

Наташа вопросительно выгнула бровь и повертела нож в руках.

– Он старый. Это твой армейский?

Стив молча поставил коробки с пиццей на стол возле дивана, подошёл к Наташе, забрал нож и унёс его в спальню.

– Как-то раз кое-кто покушался на его нож, – весело сообщил Клинт, усаживаясь на диван и кидая пиво Сэму и Наташе. – Так знаешь, что с ним произошло? Выпал с пятнадцатого этажа. Несчастный случай, ага. А Кэп потом не поленился, нашёл труп и сплясал на костях. Я б на твоём месте не провоцировал.

Наташа фыркнула, и по её виду было понятно, что она не поверила ни одному слову, но вопросов больше задавать не стала.

  


* * *

  


Зимний Солдат, то есть Барнс, да, он просил называть его Барнсом, стрелял по мишеням. Сэм подошёл в перерыве, когда тот снял наушники и не могло произойти никакого неприятного инцидента. Например, никто бы не мог подумать, что Сэм как бы подкрадывается.

– Хэй, Барнс, – позвал он. – Слушай, у меня к тебе дело. Еле застал тебя без Кэпа. – Баки нахмурился. – Не знаешь, что можно подарить ему на день рождения? – продолжал Сэм. – Что-то стоящее, что ему действительно понравится. Я думал подарить ему хороший нож. Как считаешь?

– Нож? – Баки смотрел по-прежнему хмуро, но в голосе слышалось лёгкое недоумение. – Стив не любит ножи.

– Да ладно! – вскинулся Сэм. – Он со своим трофейным ножом не расстаётся.

– Трофейным ножом?

– Ну да, – кивнул Сэм. – Хотя в последнее время я его не видел.

– Стив не любит ножи, – повторил Баки, а потом уточнил: – Раньше не любил. Может, сейчас что-то изменилось. Я не знаю. Я перестал быть экспертом по Стиву Роджерсу семьдесят лет назад. Подари ему компас. По-моему, у него какая-то фиксация на компасах.

Сэм вздохнул.

Обратно они вернулись вместе. Сэму зачем-то нужно было встретиться со Стивом, и он попросил Баки его подвезти.

Когда они зашли в квартиру, Стив сидел в гостиной и с недовольным видом читал что-то в интернете, но при появлении Баки его лицо разгладилось. Баки скинул куртку, сходил на кухню, налил себе стакан воды, а вернувшись, спросил:

– Стив, у тебя есть нож?

Сэм посмотрел на него укоризненно. Сюрпризы на день рождения так не делаются.

– Нож? – переспросил Стив точно так же, как Баки час назад. И Сэм успел подумать, что они издеваются. А потом Стив подскочил и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. – Точно, нож!

Он ушёл в спальню, а вернувшись, протянул Баки тот самый нож, над которым трясся всё время, что Сэм его знал.

– Ух ты! Мой нож! – изумился и обрадовался Баки. – Спасибо, Стив. Потом расскажешь, откуда он у тебя.

Баки забрал у Стива нож и неуловимым движением убрал куда-то – Сэма поражало его умение мгновенно спрятать на себе любое оружие, как будто оно было частью его тела, – а потом снова спросил:

– Стив, а компас у тебя есть?

– Компас? Нет, по-моему, нет. Зачем он мне.

– Ну я не знаю, на агента Картер смотреть…

– Ой, Баки, иди в жопу. Ты мне эти съёмки военного журнала до старости припоминать будешь?

– Вот видишь. – Баки повернулся, подошёл к Сэму, который как раз вышел из кухни с бутылкой воды, и, понизив голос, сказал: – Компаса у него нет. Точно тебе говорю, компас – всегда отличный подарок. И фотку свою туда вставь. Стив такое любит.

– Баки, придурок, я всё слышу! – крикнул Стив.

– А ты и должен! – отозвался Баки.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул и прошёл вслед за Баки в комнату. Стив снова сидел на диване и бездумно смотрел на Баки влюблённым взглядом. Сэм подумал, что вряд ли для Стива сейчас имеет значение вообще хоть что-то, кроме Баки. Так что дарить можно хоть компас, хоть три упаковки жвачки, хоть набор фамильного серебра. Впрочем, похоже, что ножа у Стива тоже больше нет.


End file.
